


ending simulation

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [108]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Training, catradora, the horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catra and Adora happily talk after a simulation.





	ending simulation

“Ending simulation.”

 

The robotic yet firm voice filled the training dock, and Adora finally gave herself the luxury of relaxing. It had been a tough fight. Lonnie was unconscious, Kyle was stuck under a crushed robot, and Rogelio was lying on the floor, groaning. Adora herself held a fighting staff proudly in her grip, grinning as she saw the broken robot she had finished.

 

She would get a few bruises, but nothing too badly.

 

She turned to her right and saw Catra, who also grinned. Her claws where unsheathed, and she carefully removed any left over metal pieces from the robots she had clawed open with her bare hands. Her claws were deadly, and Adora was impressed and gave her a smile.

 

“Good simulation today Catra!”

 

As she heard her name, Catra’s tail curled, and her ears twitched. Her grin of victory changed into an affectionate smile.

 

“This is way too easy. Did you see how I slaughtered these bots? I don’t need a weapon when I have these.” she said, showing off her claws. “Unlike you. You’re both the slowest person alive, and you have blunt nails. I don’t get how you’re at the top of the class. But second place suits me, so.”

 

“Well, your claws are impressive, but I like my staff. And yes, we should ask if our squad can advance up a level in simulation training. Well, if the rest are okay with it too.”

 

“Please do it, Shadow Weaver’s definitely gonna listen to you. I just wanna go out here, see the world, conquer it, y'know. Defeat all those princesses. Just you and me, I’m tired of being stuck in here.”

 

“Me too, but we gotta train.”

 

“But what’s the fun in that? If you can’t take risks? Or does miss perfect not wanna ruin her reputation?”

 

Adora let out a laugh, the way Catra phrased stuff, it was so cute, yet funny, and so… Catra.

 

“Catra!”

 

As an answer, Catra just gave her a warm smile, and held her hand out, waiting for Adora to take it.

 

“C'mon, let’s go have some fun before our next simulation.”

 

“You had me at fun.”

 

“Of course I did, I know you better than anyone else, Adora.”


End file.
